Ninjago-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: The second installment of the original Star Wars trilogy with the Ninjago characters.
1. Caught in the storm

**I'm back with the Empire Strikes Back!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Ninjago

It is a dark time for the Rebellion. Although the Garmatron has been destroyed, Imperial troops have driven the Rebel forces from their hidden base and pursued them across the galaxy. Evading the dreaded Imperial Starfleet, a group of freedom fighters led by Lloyd Skywalker have established a new secret base on the remote ice world of Hoth.  
The evil lord Darth Garmadon, obsessed with finding young Skywalker, has dispatched thousands of remote probes into the far reaches of space...

A Star Destroyer moves through space, releasing Imperial probe robots from its underside. One of these probes zooms toward the planet Hoth and lands on its ice- covered surface. An explosion marks the point of impact.

A weird mechanical sound rises above the whining of the wind. A strange probe robot, with several extended sensors, emerges from the smoke-shrouded crater. The ominous mechanical probe floats across the snow plain and disappears into the distance.

A small figure gallops across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider is mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop. Pulling off his protective goggles, Lloyd Skywalker notices something in the sky. He takes a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them sees smoke rising from where the probe robot has crashed. The wind whips at Lloyd's fur-lined cap and he activates a comlink transmitter. His Tauntaun shifts and moans nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Jay, old buddy, do you read me?" Lloyd spoke into his comlink.

After a little static a familiar voice is heard.

"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" Jay asked.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings." Lloyd told him.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back." Jay said.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long." Lloyd said.

Lloyd clicks off his transmitter and reins back on his nervous lizard. He pats the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd takes a small device from his belt and starts to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow falls over him from behind. He hears a monstrous howl and turns to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him. It is a Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously.

"Aaargh!" Lloyd yelled.

Lloyd grabs for his pistol, but is hit flat in the face by a huge white claw. He falls unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken. The Wampa Ice Creature grabs Lloyd by one ankle and drags him away across the frozen plain.

A stalwart figure rides his Tauntaun up to the entrance of an enormous ice cave.

Rebel troopers rush about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base. The rider, Jay Solo, swings off his lizard and pulls off his goggles. He walks into the main hangar deck toward the Destiny's Bounty, which is parked among several fighters. Mechanics, C2 units, and various other droids hurry about. Jay stops at the Destiny's Bounty where his Wookiee copilot, Kaibacca, is welding on a central lifter. Kai stops his work and lifts his face shield, growling an irritated greeting to his boss.

"Well look who finally decided to show up. If you want this done, it's going to take both of us, you bounty hunter son of a-"

"Kai!" Jay yells.

The Wookiee grumbles a reply.

"Come at me!"

"All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand." Jay tells him.

Kaibacca puts his mask back on and returns to his welding as Jay leaves.

A makeshift command center has been set up in a blasted area of thick ice. The low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troops, and droids move about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals. General Rieekan straightens up from a console at Jay's approach.

"Solo?"

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around." Jay tells him.

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" The general asked.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Jay answered.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships." Rieekan says.

Taking a deep breath, Jay blurts out what is on his mind.

"General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

Princess Nya, standing at a console nearby, is dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants. Her hair is braided across her head in a Nordic fashion. She overhears their conversation and seems somewhat distressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rieekan says.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Pythor the Hut, I'm a dead man." Jay said.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you." The general told him.

"Thank you, General." Jay thanked.

He turns to Nya as Rieekan moves away.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it." Jay says with feeling.

"That's right." Nya said coldly.

Nya is angry. Jay sees she has no warmth to offer him. He shakes his head and adopts a sarcastic tone.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess." Jay said cooly.

Jay walks away into the quiet corridor adjoining the command center. Nya stews a moment, then hurries after him.

"Jay!" Nya yells.

Jay stops in the corridor and turns to face Nya.

"Yes, Your Highnessness?" Jay asks.

"I thought you decided to stay." Nya said.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind." Jay told her.

"Jay, we need you!" Nya said.

"We?" Jay quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." Nya said.

"Oh, what about you need?" Jay said.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about." Nya said mistified.

"You probably don't." Jay shakes his head.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" Nya asked.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me." Jay said.

"Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader..." Nya started.

"No! That's not it. Come on. Aahhh - uh huh! Come on." Jay interupted.

Nya stares at him, understanding, then laughs.

"You're imagining things." Nya told him.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" Jay asked.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee." Nya told him.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" Jay laughed.

Angrily, Jay strides down the corridor as Nya stares after him.

A familiar stream of beeps and whistles herald the approach of C2-D2 and Z-3PO, who appear around a corner and move along an ice wall toward the main hangar.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess' chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know." Z-3PO complained.

C2 beeps a stream of protesting whistles.

"Ugh! Why are we friends again?"

"Oh, switch off." Z-3PO told him.

The two robots stop at Jay Solo's space freighter. Jay and Kai are struggling with their central lifters.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these." Jay said to Kai.

Kai grumbles in irritation.

"They were in my way."

"Excuse me, sir." Z-3PO said.

"Put them back together right now." Jay said.

"Might I have a word with you, please?" Z-3PO asked.

"What do you want?" Jay asked.

"Well, it's Princess Nya, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator." Z-3PO said.

"I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her." Jay said.

"Oh. Well, Princess Nya is wondering about Master Lloyd. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is." Z-3PO said.

"I don't know where he is." Jay threw his arms off.

"Nobody knows where he is." Z-3PO told him.

"What do you mean, "nobody knows""? Jay asked.

Jay glances at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly begins to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see..." Z-3PO started.

Jay jumps down off the lift, as 3PO follows him.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!" Jay yelled.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inqu..." Z-3PO started.

Jay abruptly puts his hand over 3PO's mouth as the deck officer approaches.

"Yes, sir?" The deck officer asked.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?" Jay asked.

"I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance." The deck officer answered.

"It's possible? Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there. And there are alot of treehorns that walk around at night." Jay told him.

"Yes, sir." The deck officer said.

The deck officer leaves hurriedly, as Jay takes his hand off 3PO's mouth.

"Excuse me, sir. Might I inquire what's going on?" Z-3PO asked.

"Why not?" Jay said behind a fake smile before leaving.

"Impossible man. Come along, C2, let's find Princess Nya. Between ourselves, I think Master Lloyd is in considerable danger." 3PO said.

The deck officer and his assistant hurry toward Han as he enters the tunnel.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in." The deck officer said.

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?" Jay asked.

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold." The deck officer told him.

Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns." Jay said.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly." The deck officer said.

"That's right. And my friends out in it." Jay said.

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha." The assisstant officer said.

Jay pushes through the troops and mounts a Tauntaun.

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker." The deck officer told him.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Jay yelled.

Jay maneuvers his mount out of the cave and races into the dark bitter night.


	2. Saving Lloyd

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Ninjago**

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day. Lloyd hangs upside down, ankles frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor. One side of his face is covered in a dried mask of frozen blood. He opens his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls. Lloyd pulls himself up, grabs hold of his ankles, and futilely tries to unfasten the throngs. Exhausted, he drops back into his hanging position. As he hangs there, he spies his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach. He reaches out to it, but can't grab it.

"Damn these puny arms." Lloyd curses.

He focuses on the saber and, as his hand strains toward the weapon, he squeezes his eyes tight in concentration. Just as the ice creature looms over Lloyd, the lightsaber jumps into Lloyd's hand. The young warrior instantly ignites his sword, swinging up, and cuts himself loose from the ice. He flops to the snow in a heap. The startled creature moves back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. Lloyd scrambles to his feet. He swings his lightsaber and the beast screams in pain as it's arm falls on the ice floor.

Lloyd staggers out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight. Weak and exhausted, he stumbles down a snow bank.

A small, lone figure riding a Tauntaun races through the hostile vastness of snow and cold. As it runs, the Tauntaun's legs kick up large clouds of snow and ice into the snowy air.

C2 stands in the falling snow, beeping worriedly. 3PO moves stiffly over to him.

"You must come along now, C2. There's really nothing more we can do. And my joints are freezing up." Z-3PO said.

C2 beeps, long and low.

"But what if we don't find Lloyd.

"Don't say thing like that! Of course we'll see Master Lloyd again. He'll be quite all right, you'll see." 3PO tells his friend.

Z-3PO turns to go back inside the main hangar as C2 mournfully keeps his vigil.

The wind is blowing quite strong now. Lloyd struggles to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over. He struggles to get up, but he can't. The young warrior from Tatooine drags himself a couple of feet and then collapses.

Princess Nya stands inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two Rebel heroes. She shivers in the cold wind as, nearby, Kai sits with his head in his hands. In the background, C2 and 3PO move through the doors. A Rebel lieutenant moves to Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the princess.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo." The lieutenant says.

"Mistress Nya, C2 says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope." Z-3PO tells her.

Nya nods an acknowledgment, but she is lost in thought.

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed. He turns to the lieutenant. " Derlin says.

Nya slowly nods her head.

"Close the doors." Derlin orders.

"Yes, sir." The lientenant said.

The lieutenant walks away. Kai lets out a long, mournful howl, somewhat like a coyote. At the same moment, C2 begins a complex series of efficient beeps.

"Chances of survival out there are at least 775 to 1."

"C2 says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five... to one." Z-3PO translates.

Nya stands praying to herself as the huge metal doors slam across the entrance of the ice cave. The loud booms echo throughout the huge cavern. Kai lets out another suffering howl.

"Jay, you better not die out there!"

"Actually, C2 has been known to make mistakes... from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Lloyd. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know... for a human being." Z-3PO says.

Out in the storm, Lloyd lies face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly he looks up and sees Wu Kenobi barely visible through the blowing snow. It is hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

"Lloyd...Lloyd." Wu starts.

"Ben?" Lloyd asks weakly.

"You will go to the Dagobah system." Wu says.

"Dagobah system?" Lloyd asks again.

"There you will learn from The First Spinjitzu Master, the Ninja Master who instructed me." Wu finishes.

The image of Wu fades, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Wu...Wu." Lloyd groans faintly.

Lloyd drops into unconsciousness. Jay pulls up and leaps off his mount. He hurries to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Jay's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. But Jay's concern is with Lloyd, and he shakes him urgently.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Don't do this, Lloyd. Come on, give me a sign here."" Jay pleads.

Lloyd doesn't respond. Jay begins frantically rubbing and slapping Lloyd's unconscious face. As he starts to lift the youth, Jay hears a rasping sound behind him. He turns, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow. Jay carries Lloyd to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expires.

"Not much time." Jay says to himself.

He pushes Lloyd's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Wu...Wu..." Lloyd moans.

"Hang on, kid." Jay says.

"Dagobah system... " Lloyd moans.

Jay ignites Lloyd's saber and cuts the beast from head to toe. He quickly tosses it's steaming innards into the snow, then lifts Lloyd's inert form and stuffs him inside the carcass.

"Whew..." Jay expresses from the odor.

"Dagobah..." Lloyd moans.

"This may smell bad, kid..." Jay starts.

"First Spinjitzu..." Lloyd groans.

"...but it will keep you warm... til I get the shelter built." Jay finishes.

Jay struggles to get Lloyd inside the carcass.

"Ooh... I thought they smelled bad...GASP...GASP...GASP...GASP...GASP... on the outside!" Jay complains.

The wind has picked up considerably, making it difficult to move. Jay removes a pack from the dead creature's back, taking out a shelter container. He begins to set up what can only be a pitiful protection against a bitter Hoth night.

The next morning, four snub-nosed armored snowspeeders race across the white landscape.

There is only one pilot, Zev, in the enclosed two-man craft. He concentrates on the scopes which ring his cockpit. He hears a low beep from one of his monitors.

"Echo Base... I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form." Zev reports.

The small craft banks and makes a slow arc, then races off in a new direction. The pilot switches over to a new transmitter.

"This is Rogue Two. This is Rogue Two. Captain Solo, so you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two." Zev says.

There is a sharp crackle of static, then a faint voice.

"Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by." Jay jokes.

"Echo Base... this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them." Zev says with a smile.

The small shelter Jay set up is covered with snow on the windward side. A makeshift antenna rests gingerly on top the snowdrift. Jay spots Zev's snowspeeder approaching in the distance, and begins waving his arms frantically at the tiny craft.

Back at the medical room at the base, strange robot surgeons adjust a mass of electronic equipment. A switch is thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Lloyd in a bacta tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime. He begins to thrash about, raving in delirium.

Hours later, Lloyd sits up in a recovery-room bed, weak but smiling. His face shows terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack. Z-3PO and C2 enter the room.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again." Z-3PO says with glee.

C2 beeps.

"Oh man, if you died, we'd all be doomed.

"C2 expresses his relief, also." Z-3PO lies.

Jay and Kai make their entrance.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark. " Jay says.

"Thanks to you." Lloyd smiles.

"That's two you owe me, junior." Jay smiles back.

Jay turns as Nya enters the room. He looks at her with a big, devilish grin.

"Well your Managed-To-Keep-Me-Around-A-Little-Longer-Ness, it looks like you managed to keep me around for a little longer." Jay smirks.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield." Nya tells him.

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight." Jay says.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Nya says.

Kai is amused; he laughs in his manner. Jay, enjoying himself, regards KaI good-humoredly.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage." Jay says.

Lloyd sparks to this; he looks at Nya.

"She expressed her true feelings for me." Jay smirks.

Nya is flushed, eyes darting between Lloyd and Jay.

"My...! Why, you stuck up,... half- witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf- herder!" Nya yells.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Jay asks.

Jay turns to Llyd.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" Jay asks him.

Nya looks vulnerable for a moment, then the mask falls again, and she focuses on Lloyd.

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?" Nya smirks.

With that she leans over and kisses Lloyd on the lips. Then she turns on her heel and walks out, leaving everyone in the room slightly dumbstruck. With some smugness, Lloyd puts his hands behind his head and grins. Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center."

The voice repeats the order and Jay, Kai, C2, and Z-3PO hurry out of the room, bidding farewell to Lloyd.


	3. Prepare for a Cold Battle

**Guest: Yes I am continuing this story, but I am mainly focused on my other story. I will continue with the rest of this movie and Return of the Jedi.**

**Lya200: I know right. I can't help but smile when I write their dialouge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Star Wars.**

Rieekan looks up grimly from a console screen. He calls over to Nya and Jay.

"Princess... we have a visitor." Rieekan says.

The group hurries over to Rieekan.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east. " Rieekan informs them.

"It's metal." One officer says.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Lloyd." Nya said.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours." Jay suggests.

"No. Wait - there's something very weak coming through." The officer says.

Z-3PO steps up to the control panel and listens intently to the strange signal.

"Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code." 3PO says.

The transmission ends in static.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Kai, let's check it out." Jay says.

"Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight." Rieekan orders.

The dark probe robot moves past the smoldering ruins of station three- eight and down a ridge toward the Rebel base. It raises a large antenna from the top of its head and begins to send out a piercing signal. The probe droid has spotted Kaibacca who, not thirty feet away, has popped his head over a snow bank. Instantly, the probe robot swings around, its deadly ray ready to fire. But before it can get a shot off, it is hit from behind by a laser bolt, and explodes in a million pieces. Jay Solo replaces his blaster in its holster and peers intently at the smoldering remains of the Imperial probe.

Nya and Rieekan listen to Jay on the comlink.

"Afraid there's not much left." Jay says.

"What was it?" Nya asks.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct." Jay answered.

"An Imperial probe droid." Nya says.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here." Jay said.

"We'd better start the evacuation." Rieekan suggests.

Darth Garmadon's Star Destroyer, larger and more awesome than the five Imperial Star Destroyers that surround it, sits in the vastness of space. The six huge ships are surrounded by a convoy of smaller spacecraft. TIE fighters dart to and fro.

Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls hear ominous approaching footsteps and look up from their controls. The squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully built General Veers, who have been conferring near the front, also feel the approaching presence and turn toward it. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, enters like a chill wind. As Garmadon moves across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurries up to Ozzel.

"Admiral." Piett adresses.

"Yes, Captain." Ozzel says.

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had." Piett tells him.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" Ozzel says irritated.

"The visuals indicate life readings." Piett tells him.

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead..." Ozzel says.

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms." Piett tells him.

Garmadon moves to a large screen showing an image of the Rebel snow base. Rebel speeders can be seen approaching the base in the distance.

"You found something?" Garmadon asks.

"Yes, my lord." Piett says.

"That's it. The Rebels are there." Garmadon says after studying the screen.

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..." Ozzels starts.

"That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men." Garmadon orders.

A captain issues instructions to two of his men at the entrance to the main transport bay. Several Rebel transports behind them are being loaded by men carrying heavy boxes and moving quickly, but not in panic.

"Groups seven and ten will stay behind to fly the speeders. As soon as each transport is loaded, evacuation control will give clearance for immediate launch." The rebel captain informs.

"Right, sir." An officer says.

Alarms sound. Troops, ground crews, and droids rush to their alert stations. Armored snowspeeders are lined up in attack formation near the main entrance. In the midst of all this activity, Jay does some frantic welding on the lifters of the Destiny's Bounty. Jay finishes his work and hops down to the hangar floor. He pulls out his comlink, all the while eyeing problematic lifters.

"Okay, that's it. Try it..." Jay says in the comlink. "Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!"

Smoke rises from a minor explosion on the lifter. Exasperated, Jay surveys the new damage.

Lloyd dresses in readiness for the evacuation as his attending medical droid stands by.

"Sir, it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-forty- sevens." A medical droid tells him.

"Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports." Lloyd says.

"Take care, sir." The medical droid says.

"Thanks." Lloyd smiles.

Pilots, gunners, and C2 units scurry about. Lloyd, pulling on his heavy-weather jacket, is headed toward a row of armored speeders. He stops at the rear of the Destiny's Bounty, where Jay and Kai are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Kai, take care of yourself, okay?" Lloyd smiles.

As Lloyd pats Kai on the arm, Kai puts his arms around Lloyd and gives him a tight hug.

"On my planet, when we say goodbye, we hug like men." Kai says.

Lloyd just laughs.

Jay is discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he sees Lloyd.

"Hi, kid." Jay greets.

Lloyd waves.

"There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second." Jay says to a droid.

Jay jumps down to Lloyd.

"You all right?" Jay asks.

"Yeah." Lloyd answers.

"Be careful." Jay says.

"You, too." Lloyd says back.

Lloyd smiles, then waves at his friend and walks on. After a few steps, he stops and looks back. Jay glances up and the two exchange a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize.

Alarms sound throughout the hidden Rebel base. In the control room, a controller urgently gestures for General Rieekan to check a computer scan.

"General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four." One rebel says.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault." Rieekan orders.

Rieekan exits hurriedly.

In the Star destroyer, Garmadon's dark cubicle is illuminated by a single shaft of light which falls on the brooding Dark Lord as he sits on a raised meditation cube. General Veers enters the room and approaches the silent, unmoving Garmadon. Although seemingly very sure of himself, Veers is still not bold enough to interrupt the meditating lord. The younger general stands quietly at attention until the evil presence speaks.

"What is it, General?" Garmadon asks.

"My lord, the fleet has moves out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the sixth planet of the Hoth system. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment." Veers informs him.

"The Rebels are alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system." Garmadon says angirly.

"He felt surprise was wiser..." Veers says.

"He is as clumsy as he is stupid. General, prepare your troops for a surface attack." Garmadon orders.

"Yes, my lord." Veers bows.

Veers turns smartly and leaves as Garmadon activates a large viewscreen showing the bridge of his mighty ship. Admiral Ozzel appears on the viewscreen, standing slightly in front of Captain Piett.

"Lord Garmadon, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to... Aaagh" Ozzel starts but is then being choked.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett." Garmadon says, still choking Ozzel with Spinjitzu.

Piett steps forward, as the admiral moves away, slightly confused, touching his throat as it begins to constrict painfully.

"Yes, my lord." Piett says.

"Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett." Garmadon tells him.

"Thank you, Lord Garmadon." Piett bows.

Piett's pleasure about his unexpected promotion is not an unmixed emotion. He glances warily at the struggling Admiral Ozzel who, with a final choke, stumbles and falls in a lifeless heap before him.

In the rebel's base, with a sense of urgency, Nya quickly briefs a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." Nya starts.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" A pilot asks.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" Nya tells them.

"Right. Okay." The pilots say in unison.

"Good luck." Nya says.

Rebel troops carry heavy bazooka-type weapons and position them along the snow trench. Men hurriedly respond to their officers' yelled orders and brace themselves against the rhythmic gusts of bitter-cold wind. Other troops load power packs into a gun turret and swing its guns into position.

Near the base power generators, troops rush to set up their heavy battle equipment. Buzzing loudly, the generators send along, sparking fingers of energy into the bitter Hoth wind.

The long line of Rebel controllers is tense, as are Princess Nya and General Rieekan, who are trying very hard not to show any fear.

"Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shield. " Rieekan says.

The Rebel transport and two escort fighters begin their departure from the ice planet.

A huge Imperial Star Destroyer rest against a sea of stars, far above the white surface of the planet Hoth.

An Imperial controller approaches his commander.

"Sir, Rebel ships are coming into our sector." The controller says.

"Good. Our first catch of the day." The commander says.

"Stand by, ion control... Fire!" Rieekan orders.

The giant ball-shaped ion cannon rotates into position and blasts two red energy beams skyward.

The Rebel transport and its escort race away from the white planet, closely followed by the two red energy beams. As the Rebel transport races toward the waiting Imperial Star Destroyer, it is overtaken by the two scarlet energy bolts. The Imperial Star Destroyer is hit in the conning tower by the powerful bolts, which set up fiery explosions on its metal hull. The big Star Destroyer veers, then spins wildly out of control. As the Imperial ship careers into deep space, the Rebel transport races away to safety.

Pilots, gunners, and troopers hurry to their stations and their vehicles.

"The first transport is away. " An announcer says.

Everyone cheers at the announcement, which echoes through the hangar. Lloyd turns and walks on, heading toward his snowspeeder. His gunner, Brad, a fresh-faced, eager kid, is glad to see him. They climb in.

"Feeling all right, sir?" Brad asks.

"Just like new, Brad. How about you?" Lloyd asks.

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself." Brad says coky.

"I know what you mean." Lloyd says to himself.

A thin horizon line cuts across the bleak landscape. Small dot-size objects begin to appear on the horizon, moving in the direction of the Rebel base.

A Rebel officer lifts a pair of electrobinoculars to his eyes.

"Think we're doomed?" A rebel says.

"Nah. Not as long as they don't have any giant robot walkers, I think we'll be fine." The officer says.

Through the lens he sees a very close view of a giant Imperial snow walker. He adjusts the view which then zooms back to reveal three more of the ominous battle machines. Small flashes of yellow fire billow from the guns of the lumbering snow walkers. The officer lowers his binoculars as the regular rhythmic pounding begins to make the ground vibrate. The pounding grows louder and is accompanied by a high-pitched, metallic rattling. The officer speaks into his comlink.

"Oh look at that, they got 'em." The rebel says shocked.

"Echo Station Three-T-Eight. " The officer starts.

Pilots and gunners race to their waiting snowspeeders. Ice and snow begin falling from the walls of the corridor, shaken by the pounding Imperial snow walker as they draw ever nearer.

"We have spotted Imperial walkers!" The officer yells.

The Rebel troops aim their weapons at the horizon as explosions erupt all around them. They are nervous and their grip on their weapons tightens from the cold and from fear. Behind the troops a dozen snowspeeders race through the sky.

"Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way." Lloyd says.

The fleet of snowspeeders races above the ice field at full throttle. They accelerate away from the base and head toward the distant walkers.

"All right, boys, keep..." Lloyd starts.

"Lloyd, I have no approach vector. I'm not set. " Brad says.

"Steady, Brad. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" Lloyd orders.

The cannons mounted on the walker head fire at the speeders. Other walkers loom in the background. Two speeders race away past two of the enormous walkers and bank to the right.

"All right, I'm coming in." Lloyd says.

He turns his speeder and heads directly at one of the walkers, flying toward its towering legs. The horizon twists as the speeder banks between the speeders race directly at the head of a walker, then split and fly past it. Three other walkers march onward, firing all cannons.

Rebel troops fire on the approaching walkers, as the snow and ice explode all around them.

A speeder banks through and away from the legs of a walker. Two other speeders pass the first speeder from the opposite direction. Other Rebel craft race just above the icy plain. A giant walker head swivels and fires, striking a snowspeeder and sending it crashing in a ball of flames.

General Veers and two walker pilots keep a careful eye on the racing Rebel snowspeeders as they maneuver their lumbering war machine forward. Luke's speeder banks in from the side of Veers's walker and heads straight for its viewport, blasting away. An explosion hits the walker window, but dissipates, doing no harm. The speeder roars up and over the impregnable war machine.

Lloyd looks back at the walker as it grows smaller in the distance.

"That armor's too strong for blasters." Lloyd says.

On the horizon, another walker moves up past Lloyd's cockpit window, twisting out of sight as Luke banks and starts another run.

"Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them." Lloyd tells them. "All right, stand by, Brad."

Brad is at the gunner's controls.

"Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary." Brad says.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Brad. Get ready to fire that tow cable." Lloyd says.

Barely keeping his seat in the tumbling ship, Brad struggles to set up his harpoon gun. Lloyd swings his speeder around and heads toward an oncoming walker. Laser bolts and flak fill the air, creating a deadly obstacle course for the tiny craft.

Rogue Leader and another snowspeeder fly in tight formation toward the walker as explosions burst all around them.

After sustaining a heavy volley of fire, Lloyd turns around to see if Brad is all right.

"Brad? Brad! Brad's lost." Lloyd yells in the comlink.

Blood streams down his forehead, which rests on his smoldering controls. Out the back window, an Imperial walker recedes in the distance.

Rebel troops fire the dishlike ray gun while explosions erupt around them.

Two walkers lumber toward the Rebel base as a speeder between them explodes in a ball of flames.

The dislike ray gun is hit by a laser bolt and instantly explodes.

Through the cockpit window, Veers and his pilot can see the Rebel power generators in the distance. A hologram of Darth Garmadon appears on a control panel screen.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon. I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing." Veers says.

"Rogue Three." Lloyd says.

"Copy, Rogue Leader." Wedge says.

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass." Lloyd says.

"Coming around, Rogue Leader." Wedge says.

"Steady, Rogue Two." Lloyd says.

Wedge's speeder races through the legs of one of the monstrous walkers.

"Activate harpoon." Wedge tells his gunner.

Wedge's gunner reaches for a firing switch to activate the harpoon. The harpoon flashes out, and speeds toward the receding legs of the walker. The harpoon hurtles toward the walker, In an instant it is embedded in one of the walker's legs.

"Good shot, Wedge." Lloyd says.


	4. Escape Hoth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Star Wars**

The speeder Rogue Three races around one of the giant walker's feet, trailing the cable behind it. Continuing around the back foot, Rogue Three then circles the walker around the tail end. Wedge checks his controls and banks around the front of the walker.

The speeder sweeps left to right in front of the giant legs, towing the cable behind it. Wedge swings the speeder between the legs of the giant walker.

"Detach cable." Wedge says.

The cable release on the back of the speeder snaps loose and the cable drops away.

The speeder zooms away into the distance. The tangled legs of the enormous war machine attempt a step, but as they do the giant Imperial walker begins to topple. It teeters for a moment, and then crashes onto the icy ground, sending snow and metal pieces flying.

The troops in the trenches cheer at the sight of the crashing walker. An officer gives a signal to his men and Rebel troops charge the fallen war machine.

"Come on!" The tench officer yells.

The troops run toward the downed walker, followed by two Rebel speeders flying overhead. Just as they reach the walker, it explodes, the impact throwing some of the men onto the frozen ground.

Wedge lets out a triumphant yell, banking his speeder away from the fallen walker.

"Whooha! That got him!"

"I see it, Wedge. Good work." Lloyd says.

Large chunks of ice tumble into the command center as Leia and General Rieekan monitor computer screens.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time." Rieekan says.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice." Nya told him.

"Launch patrols." Rieekan orders.

Muffled distant explosions create widening cracks in the ice roof of the hangar. Trying to ignore the noise and falling bits of snow, Jay works on one of the Bounty's lifters while Kai works on one of the wings. Noticing Kai attach a wrong part, Jay grows impatient.

"No, no! No! This one goes there, that one goes there. Right?"

In another area of the hangar, 3PO watches as C2 is raised up into Lloyd's X-wing fighter.

"C2, you take good care of Master Lloyd now, understand? And ... do take good care of yourself." Z-3PO says.

The fierce battle on the vast snow plains of Hoth rages on. The Imperial walkers continue their slow, steady assault on the Rebel base, firing lasers as they lumber ever onward. In the snow trench, Rebel troops fire large bazookalike guns and dishlike ray guns as explosions erupt around them. A gun tower is hit by a laser bolt and instantly explodes. Another blast destroys a ray gun.

General Veers studies various readouts on his control panel.

"All troops will debark for ground assault. Prepare to target the main generator." Veers orders.

Lloyd's speeder and Rogue Two fly in formation, banking from right to left and flying above the erupting battlefield. Flak bursts all around them.

Lloyd, glancing over, sees Rogue Two on his left. His ship shudders as flak bursts nearby.

"Rogue Two, are you all right?" Lloyd asks.

"Yeah. I'm with you, Rogue Leader."

"We'll set harpoon. I'll cover for you."

The two speeders race across the horizon toward the giant walkers.

"Coming around." Zev says.

"Watch that cross fire, boys." Lloyd tells them.

"Set for position three. Steady." Zev says.

"Stay tight and low." Lloyd says.

Lloyd's speeder moves in formation with Rogue Two, when suddenly Zev's speeder is hit by a laser bolt. His ship bucks violently under the impact and the cockpit explodes in a ball of flame. Spewing smoke, the speeder hurtles toward a looming walker. Before they collide. Rogue Two explodes in a million flaming pieces.

Desperately, Lloyd works the controls of his flak-buffeted ship. Suddenly, the speeder is rocked by a huge explosion. Lloyd struggles with the controls with a look of terror on his face. The speeder fills with smoke, and electrical sparks jump about the cockpit.

Apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor is strangely quiet and empty. Running footsteps echo through the freezing hallway, then Jay appears. Cracks have appeared in some of the walls and some pipes have broken, sending hot steam billowing into the underground hallways. Jay hurries into the command center. It is a shambles, but some people are still at their posts. As he enters, a gigantic cave-in almost obliterates the room. He finds Nya and Z-3PO near one of the control boards.

"You all right?" Jay asks.

Nya nods. She is surprised to see him.

"Why are you still here?" Nya asks.

"Well i found out my ship works better when I have the keys. Duh. Jay jokes as he dangles keys in the air. "I'm joking. I heard the command center had been hit."

"You got your clearance to leave." Nya says.

"Don't worry. I'll leave. First I'm going to get you to your ship." Jay tells her.

"Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope." Z-3PO says.

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters." Nya orders.

A blast rocks the command center, throwing 3PO backward into Han's arms.

"Imperial troops have entered the base." The announcer announces.

"Come on... that's it." Jay says.

"Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!" Nya orders.

Nya looks exhausted. Jay grabs her and starts to lead her out. As Jay, Nya, and 3PO run out of the command center, the code signal can be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

Rebel troops retreat under the awesome Imperial onslaught.

"Begin retreat!" An officer orders.

Three of the giant walkers, firing lasers, advance toward the Rebel headquarters. Continuing their retreat, the Rebels see the walkers looming ever nearer.

On the battlefield, Lloyd watches as a walker foot rises and moves over him. He looks up at the underbelly of the huge walker, passing overhead. Running beneath the monstrous machine, Lloyd fires his harpoon gun at the walker's underside. A thin cable follows the projectile from the gun. The magnetic head and cable attach firmly to the metal hull. Still running under the walker, Lloyd attaches the cable drum to his belt buckle. Soon he is pulled up the cable and hangs dangling underneath the walker. The walker's giant feet continue to pound onward across the frozen snow. Stray laser bolts whistle by Lloyd as he climbs up the cable to the walker's hull, reaching a small hatch. Hanging precariously, Lloyd cuts the solid metal hatch with his laser sword. He takes a landmine from around his neck and throws it inside the Imperial machine. Quickly, Lloyd starts down the cable and crashes onto the icy ground far below. He lies unconscious as a giant rear leg passes by - and just misses him. The giant walker stops in mid-step. A muffled explosion comes from within - and then the walker's mechanical insides are spewed out every conceivable opening. The machine sits dead in its tracks, smoking like a locomotive on stilts.

Veers's walker continues to advance toward the Rebel base. The smoldering walker that Lloyd exploded stands smoking just to the right of Veers's path. Inside his walker, General Veers prepares to fire on the Rebel power generators.

"Distance to power generators?" Veers asks.

"One-seven, decimal two-eight." The pilot says.

Veers reaches for the electrorangefinder and lines up the main generator.

"Target. Maximum fire power." Veers orders.

The Rebel troops continue their desperate retreat, pushed back by the relentless Imperial assault.

With Z-3PO lagging behind, Jay and Nya race through the crumbling ice corridors. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Jay turns, grabs the princess, and pulls her to the wall as a tremendous cave-in blacks their path. He takes the comlink from his pocket.

"Transport, this is Solo. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the Bounty." Jay says into his comlink.

Jay and Nya turn and race down the corridor.

"But... but... but... where are you going? Uh... come back!" Z-3PO yells.

Imperial troops have reached the base. As they push through the blocked passageway, Darth Garmadon strides behind them.

Jay and Nya run toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Destiny's Bounty is docked. 3PO still lags behind.

"Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" Z-3PO cries.

The door to the hangar closes in his face.

"How typical." Z-3PO says.

Quickly, the door reopens as Jay reaches out and pulls the golden droid through.

"Come on." Jay says.

Kai paces under the shelter of the Destiny's Bounty's landing gear. The giant Wookiee pats the underbelly of his beloved ship and barks a few reassuring words. As he searches worriedly for his captain, something at last catches his eye. Kai lets out a relieved shriek at seeing Jay and Nya running toward the ship. The Wookiee runs out into the falling ice, lets out a howl, then runs up the ship's ramp. Jay and Nya run up the ramp after him, closely followed by Z-3PO.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Jay yells.

"Wait! Wait!" Z-3PO says.

"Imperial troops run through the base corridors. Garmadon surveys the place. A huge chunk falls, almost hitting him, but he calmly, purposefully, continues around it.

A distant, huge, explosion rocks the hangar deck. Ice cakes come crashing down on the Destiny's Bounty.

Jay, standing before a control panel, is busy flipping switches as Kai watches a troublesome gauge. A worried Nya observes their efforts.

"How's this?" Jay asks.

The Wookiee barks a negative reply.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?" Nya asked annoyed.

"It might." Jay tells her.

Z-3PO clanks into the hold.

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo... sir, might I suggest that you..." Z-3PO starts.

Jay gives the gold robot a devastating look.

"It can wait." 3PO says.

They move to the cockpit where Jay flips some more switches. Leia watches him, impatient, disbelieving.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade." Nya says.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart." Jay says.

Jay and Nya look out the cockpit window and see a squad of stormtroopers rushing into the far side of the hangar. Quickly, Jay straps himself into the pilot's seat and Nya into the navigator's chair. Stormtroopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon. Behind them the giant hangar doors open slowly.

A laser gun appears on the Bounty and swings around to aim at the Imperial troops. The stormtroopers, preparing to fire their bazooka cannon, are hit by the Bounty's fire and are thrown about in all directions.

Kai rushes into the cockpit.

"Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout." Jay says to himself.

A laser hits the window near Kai as he is settling into his chair. Letting out a loud whelp, Kai quickly pulls back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire can be heard. Jay flashes a big grin at Nya.

"See?"

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it."

Jay looks at Kai.

"Punch it!" Jay orders.

The roar of the Bounty's main engines blasts out everything as the ice- cave wall rushes by outside the cockpit window.

More stormtroopers run into the hangar, closely followed by Garmadon. Hearing the loud roar of the Destiny's Bounty's engines, Garmadon looks toward the main hangar doors just in time to see the Bounty lift up and disappear outside the cave.


	5. Into the Asteroid Field

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Ninjago**

**I appologize for the long delay, but without further ado...**

Lloyd and two other pilots look up as the Destiny's Bounty races above them, flying very close to the ground. The three pilots turn then, and trudge onward toward their X-wing fighters, each going to his own ship. Luke waves farewell, then heads toward his own fighter. C2, seated on his cubbyhole, chirps an excited greeting as Lloyd climbs aboard the spacecraft.

"C2! Get her ready for takeoff." Lloyd said.

"You got it!" C2 beeps.

From his ship, Lloyd sees Wedge in his own X-wing, preparing for takeoff.

"Good luck, Lloyd. See you at the rendezvous." Wedge smiles.

Lloyd smiles and nods at Wedge, then lowers himself into the cockpit of his X-wing while C2 waits in the cubbyhole, beeping impatiently.

"Let's go!"

"Don't worry, C2. We're going, we're going." Lloyd chuclkes.

The canopy over the X-wing lowers and snaps shut. Lloyd's fighter, its wings closed, speeds away from the icy planet. Soon it disappears into the stars.

Lloyd, looking thoughtful, suddenly makes a decision. He flips several switches. The stars shift as he takes his fighter into a steep turn. The X-wing banks sharply and flies away in a new direction. The monitor screen on Lloyd's control panel prints out a question from the concerned C2.

"What's happening? Is there something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, C2. I'm just setting a new course." Lloyd said.

C2 beeps once again.

"But the others..."

"We're not going to regroup with the others." Lloyd said.

C2 begins a protest, whistling an unbelieving, "What?!"

Lloyd reads C2's exclamation on his control panel.

"We're going to the Dagobah system." Lloyd told the droid.

Luke checks his readouts and makes a few adjustments. He rides along with only the soft hum of the instruments to break the silence. Finally, C2 chirps up.

"Hey, Luke..."

"Yes, Artoo?"

C2 utters a soft, carefully phrased steam of whistles.

"Want me to fly for a while?"

"That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while." Lloyd chuckled.

The little droid lets out a defeated whimper. Luke smiles, and continues on his course.

The Destiny's Bounty speeds away from Hoth, closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and four tiny TIE fighters. As it is pursued, the Bounty races toward two very bright star-sized objects.

Inside the cockpit, Kai lets out a loud howl.

"Jay! We got company!"

Jay checks as the ship is buffeted by exploding flak. He appears to be doing six things at once.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Jay yelled.

"Saw what?" Nya asked.

"Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us." Jay answered.

3PO bumps and bangs his way into the cockpit.

"Sir, sir! Might I suggest... " Z-3PO started.

"Shut him up or shut him down!" Jay yelled at Nya. He then turned his head to Kai. "Check the deflector shield! Chewie barks a reply as he readjusts an overhead switch.

"Oh, great. Well, we can still outmaneuver them." Jay said.

The Destiny's Bounty races toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers. Suddenly, the Falcon starts into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters. The underside of the Star Destroyer continues on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers. Slowly, it starts to veer to the left.

Out the front window, the two approaching Star Destroyers can be seen veering to the left.

"Take evasive action!" An Imperial Officer said.

Alarms sound all over the huge ship. The two other Star Destroyers get closer, one of them moving over the bridge so close that it makes brushing contact with it.

The Destiny's Bounty races away from the colliding Star Destroyers, still followed by four TIE fighters. Laser bolts spark the pitch-black skies.

Things have calmed down a bit, but the race isn't over yet. Kai barks at Jay and Nya is still trying to recover from the steep dive. The ship is buffeted by laser blasts.

"Prepare to make the jump to light-speed." Jay said.

"But, sir!" Z-3PO starts.

The buffeting of lasers becomes louder and stronger.

"They're getting closer!" Nya screammed.

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Jay said with gleam in his eyes.

Expectantly, they look out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there. Jay and Kai look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

"Watch what?" Nya asked.

Jay tries again. Still nothing.

"I think we're in trouble." Jay said.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed!" Z-3PO said.

"We're in trouble!" Jay said.

The explosions become heavier.

The Bounty races into the starry vastness, followed by the four Imperial TIE fighters and an Imperial Star Destroyer. Stars race by as flak bursts outside the Bounty's window. Jay works furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Kai.

"Horizontal boosters...!" Jay yelled.

Kai barks.

"Here, take it.

"Alluvial dampers...!" Jay yelled again.

"Here it is. Found it." Kai said.

"Well that's not it." Jay said overlooking the tool.

Kai barks.

"Well excuse me!"

"Bring me the hydrospanners!"

Kai hurries over to the pit and places the tools on the edge.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one." Jay said to his friend.

Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Bounty, causing it to lurch radically. Kai barks.

"Watch out!"

The tools fall into the pit on top of Jay.

"Oww! Chewie!" Jay said.

More turbulence rocks the ship.

"That was no laser blast! Something hit us." Kai

"Jay, get up here!" Nya said over the comlink.

"Come on, Chewie!" Jay yelled.

Jay climbs out of the hold like a shot. Both he and Kai run out of the hold and toward the cockpit.

Out the front cockpit window, they see hundreds of asteroids racing by.

"Asteroids!" Nya screammed.

Jay changes places with Nya who has been at the controls, and Kai gets into his chair. Jay works his controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Kai, set two-seven- one." Jay ordered.

"On it!" Kai said.

"What are you doing? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" Nya asked worried.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Jay said.

Another asteroid thumps against the ship and Nya winces at the jolt.

"You don't have to do this to impress me." She said.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one." Z-3PO told Jay.

"Never tell me the odds!" Jay yelled.

The Bounty turns into the asteroid storm and as the ship completes its turn, asteroids start coming straight at the cockpit windows. A large asteroid tumbles away from the Bounty's path at top speed. Several smaller asteroids crash into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes pass by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. The tiny Destiny's Bounty veers around the big asteroid and races past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bob and weave around the asteroids. One of the pursuing TIE fighters connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other fighters are pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions. Two huge asteroids tumble toward the Destin'y Bounty, which quickly banks around both of them. The three TIE fighters follow in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control into deep space.

The massive Star Destroyer blasts oncoming asteroids as it follows the Bounty. Smaller asteroids explode across its vast surface.

The Bounty twists on its side as it races around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side.

Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Jay pilots his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Looking out the cockpit window, the Bounty crew sees a big asteroid drop past the window, narrowly missing their ship. Kai barks in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid comes especially close - to close - and bounces off the Bounty with a loud crunch. 3PO's hands cover his eyes. He manages a short peek at the cockpit window. Princess Nya sits stone-faced, staring at the action. Jay gives her a quick look.

"You said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it, sweetheart." Jay said.

"I take it back. We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer." Nya said.

The group watches as more asteroids race by outside the window.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Pulverized?" 3PO asked scared.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones." Jay said.

"Closer!?" Nya, Kai, and Z-3PO yelled.

The Destiny's Bounty dives toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There is a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collide with larger chunks of rock. The two remaining TIE fighters follow the Bount to the large asteroid. The Bounty skims the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while, small asteroids explode on the surface of the ship. The TIE fighters approach the Bounty, but a giant asteroid hurtles directly into their path. As the asteroid continues on its way, it leaves remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space.

Rattled by the violent rocking of the starship, 3PO is nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, this is suicide!" He shouted.

Jay notices something on his main scope and nudges his faithful Wookiee, pointing.

"There. That looks pretty good." Jay said.

"Yeah. It does." Kai said agreeing.

"What looks pretty good?" Nya asked.

"Yeah. That'll do nicely." Jay said admirring his idea.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going?" Z-3PO asked Nya.

Out the cockpit window, they see that they are skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater. The Destiny's Bounty dives into the huge crater and disappears.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Nya told Jay.

"Yeah, me too." Jay said as he flew deeper in the cave.


End file.
